Richards Alley
by Will Sparrow
Summary: When Will meets Jane, he notices that Elizabeth might not be his only love.


Tortuga was filled with it's usual excitement of drinking, fighting, snogging and more drinking. Will got off the ship followed by Ana Maria, Mr. Gibbs and the others. Jack, who had misplaced his hat, was still on deck searching every nook and cranny for it.

Will lingered about the docks for Jack to get off as the others went ahead. They were to meet back on board at a later time; enough time for Jack kto get his fill of rum. Ten minuets passed and Will still stood staring up the long wooden ramp that led on deck. Five minuets later and he decided to go onboard just incase Jack needed help searching out one of his most prized posession, next to his rum, compass, shoes and gun. As Will reached the top of the ramp, he spotted Jack coming out of the captains quarters. He held his hat in both hands and was cursing under his breath.

"Curse that damned primate." The wavyness to Jack's walk signified that he had already taken a few starter sips out of the flask he had hidden somewhere for emergency moments. Jack looked up and spotted Will, leaning on the railing. Will stood straight as he noticed Jack looking at him and grinned.

"See you've found your hat." He tipped his head and looked smug. Jack rolled his eyes, looking back down at the hat.

"Jack got a hold of it. He seems to have taken a minor liking to it."

"Ah."

After getting on the Dauntless, after their last escapade, Jack the monkey had swam aboard and Elizabeth had found him. She had hidden him from the Commodore and her father, and told Will to take the monkey with him when he left for the horizon again. After a few minuets of bargaining, Will had snuck the monkey on board, Sparrow not wanting anything to do with it after the monkey had made a mess of his quarters became fond of the little guy after a few days and claimed him his. 

"Well, mate. We're missing out on good rum. Let's go." Jack said, placing his hat on his head and stepping past Jack to go ashore. Will sighed and turned to follow Jack.

He followed Jack into a nicely finished pub. People gathered around small wooden tables, playing cards. Others laughing and making the best of their time. The barmaids, singing drinking songs as they passed around liquor of all kinds and clearing tables that were just messed up by someone grabbing it soon after. Jack and Will found a table in the back corner of the room and sat down. He ordered a few bottles of rum and turned to Will.

"Lovely place, ain't it?" He said, resting his elbows on the table. His dark kohl eyes looking at Will, wo was looking around at his surroundings. Will nodded, his eyebrow raised and turned to look at Jack.

"Sure, if you say so."

The drinks arrived by a girl named Gabrielle. Jack smiled and grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. She turned around, a smile on her face.

"Yes Jack?"

Jack just smiled.

"You aren't getting away so quickly, love."

Gabrielle steped back up to the table. Will looked at her, she was a pretty thing. Silvery blonde hair that was in perfect ringlets, reached the middle of her back. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled brightly in the dimly, candle lit room. Her skin, fair enough to belong to a queen, yet dark enough to signify that she enjoyed working more than keeping clean. He blinked and noticed that she had moved from standing, to sitting in Jack's lap. He was looking at her, pride shown in his eyes and an arm tightly around her small waist. She looked from Jack to Will and he realized that Jack had just introduced her to him. 

"Love, this fine young man is Will, my newly acclaimed First Mate."

Gabrielle smiled at Will and he smiled back, unable to look away. There was something so charismatic about her that kept his eyes plastered to her. Jack continued.

"This lovely thing is Gabby, a Veela if you were wondering."

Will lifted an eyebrow.

"A…Veela?" 

Gabby smiled again and nodded.

"Yes, that's another name to label those who can get and please any man she wishes."

Her voice, soft and angelic, yet powerfull and strong, sent a delightful shiver down Will's spine. Will extended a hand and Gabby took it. She turned it over after a handshake and studied it. Will leaned in closer as she did so and looked at his palm.

"Ahhh, a strong heart line. You enjoy adventures, I see. Oh, and what more?"

Her eyes shot upward to meet his, Will's shot upward to meet hers. 

"You're a virgin."

She sounded enticed and Will quickly brought his hand back. Jack slammed the bottle of rum down on the table after taking a long swig from it.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Jack said. Will cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, his eyes wandering to the far corner where some pirate was taking shot after shot of what looked like Brandy. He didn't answer. He heard Jack and Gabby start to talk and laugh.

Gabby had stayed in Jack's lap through half one bottle of rum. She would have stayed longer if the tables didn't need cleaning and drinks need refilling. Jack took another long drink and reached forward to fill up Will's more than half full mug. Will watched and sighed. Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy if she heard of him drinking rum. He stared at his mug and lifted it to his lips, finally taking a small sip. He swore to himself, he wouldn't have another as the rum ran burning down his throat, leaving a joyful flavor in his mouth.

"So, where did you meet her?" Will asked. His eyes following Gabby's outline around the room. Jack let out a silent burp, before he answered, his eyes also following Gabby.

"Here." He stated plainly.

"More like, she found me, if you know what I mean." Jack smirked.

Will nodded, bringing the wooden mug back up to his lips without noticing and took another swig. 

'_Will, you promised.'_ He heard Elizabeth's voice in the back of his mind and brought the mug down and stared into it once more. Jack stood after downing the rest in his bottle, grabbing the other two bottles in each hand after throwing down a couple of gold coins.

"Well, we should return to the Pearl." And with those words he was already halfway to the door, swaying as he waited for Will. Will nodded and took one more swig of his drink and scowling at his weakness as he stood up.

*******

Elizabeth snuck around the outside of her house and looked around the corner. The Commodore's carriage still waited silently and still in front of the front door. She turned her back on the wall. Closing her eyes, she sighed. She didn't want to be bothered by Norrington at the moment. She wanted to be alone, actually. Alone like she had been for the past two days.

Elizabeth was present when Commodore Norrington was telling her father about his plans on the capture of The Pearl and all it's inhabitants. She wouldn't have minded as much if it wasn't for Will being considred an inhabitant. She threatened to lock and baracade herself in her room if anything happened to Will and after a moments hesitation, she added Jack, then after another minuets hesitation she added Mr. Gibbs. Commodore Norrington just laughed. It was too late to get the word out. He had already sent a Navy ship to do the damage. 

She opened her eyes and peeked around the corner again. The front door opened and she continued to watch as her father shook hands with Norrington and his carriage rode off.

After watching her father return back to the house, she hurried off down the driveway and towards town. It was quite a walk on that hot autum day, but at least she'd be away. She had only spent a few hours in her room and was deathly bored. She escaped by climbing out of her window and scailing down the dranige pipes. And in a dress to boot!

She jumped on a path that lead to the far side of the city; when they did notice she was missing, they wouldn't think to look in that area first. After a few long minuets, she was brought into a clearing. A few wooden docks that looked forgotten came into view. She wandered to the tip of one, took off her shoes and stockings and sat down. Pulling her dress up to her knees, she dipped her feet into the water and waited. 

Elizabeth knew exactly where to look to spot the white sails and weather-warped boards that formed the Pearl. She was excited to see Will again. It had been a hard three weeks.

*******Well, there ye are! Hope ye like it, I'll update when I can. Please R&R!*******


End file.
